The Mighty Homer
by Corosive frog
Summary: ThunderbirdsseriesSimpsons crossover. What if the episode The Mighty Atom took place in Springfield? UPDATED AND FINISHED!
1. Homer, Lenny and Carl

   SUMMARY; International Rescue is sent to save a nuclear power plant from disaster in Springfield, N.A. Simpsons-Thunderbirds crossover. Parody of the episode " The Mighty Atom".

   This should be in the "misc" section but the Thunderirds section is getting * booriinng*  and you have'nt heard about me for a while so I post it here.

   Disclaimer; simple; If you recognise a character or place from the Simpsons; It's Matt Groening's creation. If you recognise a place or character from the Thunderbirds; it came from Gerry Andersons imagination. And if it's from neither, it's mine!

Okay, I shut up and here's the story;

   It's lunch time at the infamous Burns  nuclear power plant. Lenny, Carl and Homer sit at their table. Homer -as usual- drinks beer and swallows donut after donut.

LENNY;  Hey! Homer, don't put donut crumbs all over the newspaper, I'm reading this!

HOMER; What?

LENNY; It's been exactly one year since the explosion of a nuclear power plant in Australia. The newspaper says that they think that some world-famous criminal called the Hood is responsible for that.

HOMER; Pfff…The guys at that power plant must be real jerks if they don't even recognize a world-famous crook when they see one!

   The guys  leave their lunch table and wave at a strange new co-worker;

ALL 3; Hi, Harry!

   Instead of going to his job, the new guy stays at the back, along the hallway wall. Sure, that guy has some hair on his head, but look carefully at these piercing, familiar eyes. (but not for too long!)

It's the Hood!

  As soon as he's alone he takes what seems to be a tiny mouse out of his pocket.

HOOD; Now, do your job, my little friend!

  He leaves the Mighty Atom wander around sector 7-G and goes to the sector's safety office, that means, Homer's place. Just outside of Homer's working place, you can hear him scream "Woohoo" over and over again. That's just because he's listening to Blur's "Song 2". While Homer is absorbed by his music, The Hood realizes that he wont' even need to use his powers, witch saves him much energy and time. He takes off his mask and wig and tries to reach the security controls. He's interrupted by Smithers;

SMITHERS;  Simpson, keep it down! ….Hey, you, what are you doing here?

   The Hood uses his hypnotic talent on Smithers which falls on the floor only seconds later.  Then, the Hood tries to do he same  on Homer, but the only thing our favourite bald, overweight guy can think about is that "woohoo" tune.  The Hood, surprised and upset to see someone smart enough to resist his powers for the first time, takes his gun and shoots. Homer says  that inevitable "D'OH!" and hides under his security control console.

   Strangely, The Hood doesn't even tries to shoot Homer but his gun shots are wrecking the console. An alarm sounds.

HOMER;  Oh, What am I gonna do? 

HOOD;  Call International Rescue, Idiot! You cant control the reactor anymore! Well, if you ever been smart enough to!

   After getting what he wanted, The Hood runs away.

*****

   As panic takes over the power plant, very far away from there, on a remote island in the Pacific, everything is surprisingly calm. Jeff discusses with Brains about the plans of some new machine, Virgil is painting and Alan is watching t.v. 

   Then, the eyes on John's portrait light up.

JEFF; Go ahead, John.

JOHN; I we got an emergency call from a nuclear power plant in Springfield. I think It may be a prank call. 

ALAN; A nuclear power plant but that's serious! No one smart enough to handle plutonium and uranium would be such a jerk and do a prank call!

JOHN; The guy could'nt even tell me in witch part of the U.S. he was!

JEFF; You got the coordinates, do you?  Who was the guy that called you, what was his name, his title? 

John; The guy's name is  Homer Simpson. He's in charge of the security. Well, that's what he told me. 

JEFF;  Simpson, heh? We cant take for granted that it's a prank call! If it's true, we are the only guys that could prevent disaster. Scott, Virgil, get number 1&2. I want you airborne in five minutes.

A/N; This is a tester. If I have good reviews, I'll post the next chapters.


	2. Smithers

A/N; Yeah yeah, some say that the script format kills the emotion, but since I started like that…and some can still appreciate a good script story. If you can't, it would be wise to hit the "back" button.

Sorry I haven't posted new stuff here for the past month, but I moved back at my parent's place for the summer. I wanted to plug the Internet here as soon as possible, but the Internet company was on strike.

The Mighty Homer

Chapter 2; Smithers

Jeff already knew the owner of that power plant. That's why when John told him there was an accident at the Springfield nuclear power plant, he believed him right away. It was Charles Montgomery Burns. The guy giving American billionaires a bad reputation. He was too miser to spend the minimum on security installations for his own power plant.

Scott heard that, but that was not to scare him. He changed his mind when he arrived to danger zone. He had seen radioactive mutations before, but he had never seen an entire town of yellow faces and four-fingered hands.

For the first time, Scott was really scared to death on a mission.

Well, not scared enough to no do his job. He got out of Thunderbird one, with an anti-radiation suit on, and asked to talk to the guy responsible. A bald, fat and anxious guy detached from the crowd.

SCOTT; Who are you?

HOMER; Homer Simpson. Heh… Are you from International Rescue?

SCOTT; Yes, and I need to talk to someone responsible for this plant. Can you lead me to whoever's on charge here?

HOMER; (Whoever's on charge? I am whoever's on charge! Why does it have to be me?) D'OH!

Scott, assuming that the terrorized and panicked looser that was in front of him just couldn't possibly be the guy in charge, was getting upset of loosing so much valuable time with him.

SCOTT; Look, fellah; If you're not the guy on charge here, well tell me who is or get out of my way. We have no time to lose here.

HOMER; Actually, I'm…. security inspector for… sector 7-G! Yeah, that's it; security inspector for sector 7-G!

SCOTT; (Oh, great!)

HOMER; I can take you to Mr. Burns's office! He's our boss.

SCOTT; Well, let's go!

Scott reached for Mr. Burns office with the security inspector, totally out of breath, by his side.

SCOTT; Sir, we have to act fast to save this place and International Rescue can't do anything if I don't know what's wrong here.

Scott was beginning to say this a few seconds before he even opened the door. When it was open, he only realized he was talking to nobody. There was no one sitting behind the desk and the large spacious office was empty. There was only the desperate cries of a man, declaring his love for a certain Mr. Burns and imploring him to come back. The sound was coming from a wide open secret door, in the bottom of the office.

HOMER; Hmmm…okay, Mr. Burns is not here but there's mister Smithers.He's mister Burns's assistant

Both Homer and Scott went to the (not) secret (anymore) door. They saw a short man of 40 years or so but with grey hair already; Waylon Smithers. There he was, begging for Mr. Burns's return.

SMITHERS; Mr. Burns took the escape pod and … sob flew away. We're … sob doomed!

Homer, touched to see a superior so fragile, almost like a child, did the only smart thing that Scott ever saw him do. He sat beside the poor man and put his hand on his shoulder.

HOMER; Don't worry, Mr. Smithers, International Rescue is here and they'll save the day.

Smithers took a look behind him, there was Scott, waving and smiling through the shield of his anti-radiation helmet. He stopped crying right away. Charmed both by the fact that that mysterious stranger was from International Rescue and that he was such a hunk.

Then, a noise was being heard outside the plant. It was first thought to be a clamour of terror but it was just the crowd outside that saw pod less Thunderbird 2 over their heads.

SCOTT; Fine, there's Virgil.

SMITHERS; Hey, you can monitor the plant here, sir.

Smithers took some paperwork off what was formerly Mr. Burns's desk. There was a monitor showing a live plan of the installations and if anything was wrong in the plant.

SCOTT; It says that the coolant tube is clogged. That's damn dangerous. I hope you know what that means, Mr. Simpson.

HOMER; Cool-lant?

SCOTT; If a nuclear reaction is uncontrolled, the temperature will rise until an atomic explosion. To avoid that, the fuel needs to be cooled down and that's why water runs in pipes near the radioactive fuel. The water's took from the river and then after it's done it's job, goes back in the river. The water exit tube is clogged with something. ( Can't believe I'm explaining that to a nuclear technician)

He radioed to his brothers to tell them the latest developments.

SCOTT; Virgil, were did you dumped number four ?

VIRGIL; In the Springfield river, just behind the plant.

SCOTT; Gordon, go take a look at the coolant exit tube. It's clogged. Send the sea camera to see what's in there.

GORDON; F.A.B.

Suddenly, another fat, yellow-faced guy ran in the Burns office. Sweaty and extremely panicked. He seemed even more confused than Homer. In fact, he seemed just plain nuts.


	3. Moe

HOMER; Barney, What are you doing here?

God knows how he got in, but the town drunk was there, forehead, hair and shirt soaked with sweat, eyes filled with horror. He was certainly the worse case of panic Scott had seen in his career with the International Rescue, and we all know he had seen plenty of those. He had to get rid of that guy; He could jeopardize the success of the mission with all that panic.

The strange guy grabbed the security inspector by the shirt. While he seriously shook him, he yelled;

BARNEY; Where's the beer, Homer? WHEEEEERE'S THE BEEEEEER!

SCOTT; (We're all this close to die and all he can think about is beer!) Please, sir, calm down, this is a rescue mission.

Than, Scott had news from Thunderbird 4;

SCOTT; Go ahead, Thunderbird 4!

GORDON (through radio, of course);I think I found what clogs the coolant tube. I just don't get what on earth it's doing there. I sent the wireless camera and I'll show you the picture.

Seconds later, Scott could see the image on his communicator. The obstruction was made of some strange dark but yet transparent matter. Words on the tickets gave the picture it's sense; "Molson Canadian", "Labatt Blue", "Moosehead Dry", "Alpine Lager Beer, 6.2 alc.vol."

Suddenly, Barney's babbling made sense. Homer and the panicked guy were in the back, with faces like kids who just did something forbidden.

SCOTT; Mr. Simpson, I think you can explain to me what these beer bottles are doing there.

HOMER; Well, okay. Moe, a guy who owns a tavern, was afraid that has was going to have to close his place after another tavern opened just across the street, so he put up a plan to make me, Barney, Lenny and Carl smuggle Canadian beer from north of the border. I hid the beers in the coolant tube that goes in the river and when Moe wanted more beer, he gave me a call, I'd push the button to clean the coolant tube and the beers were in the river. Moe only had to go pick them downstream, just behind his bar. When the guy with the strange eyes and shot, I knew that we were going to have a beer jam, and I called you, just like he told me to.

SCOTT; Traffic, eh? You'll explain that to the cops. Now, let's get rid of these bottles before we have a meltdown on our hands. Thunderbird 4! Let's get rid of that bunch of beer bottles!

GORDON; F.A.B.!

Gordon used TB4's grab to move just a few bottles, the master ones that seemed to cause the whole blockage. After just 3 out of the way, the others followed, half of them crashing on the submarine or on the sides on the coolant pipe, spilling the alcoholic liquid in the already polluted waters of the Springfield river.

Meanwhile, inside the power plant,

The poor mighty atom is trapped in a corner, facing the euh….mighty…eh! Homer.

HOMER; (Hey, look! A mouse, hehehehehe! Look at it go! Lisa would like it, and if I bring it back to her, maybe she'll stop being so mad at me for the time I screwed her saxomophone on the garden hose and used it to wash the car because I couldn't take Flanders's hose handle…)

So, homer takes the mouse and puts it in his pocket.

SCOTT; Mr Simpson, mr Gumble, now that the power plant is safe, I believe you have a few things to explain to the police.

Of course, to say that, Scott never met the "professional" and "efficient" officers of the Springfield police department before! He came right to them, with the two guys who were not even struggling, but there was nothing to divert their attention…from those drunken three-eyed fish in the river, after the beer spill.

CHIEF WIGGUM; Oh, aren't they funny? Oh! Look at that one, Lou! Just like you at that party we had with the guys in the slammer.

SCOTT; Okay, guys, I'm a rescuer, not a police officer. I believe you're off the hook, you two.

HOMER; Woohoo! I'm off to Moe's!

The two guys, who had seemed so out of shape, are running to their watering hole while Thunderbird 4 surfaces and Gordon gets out of it.

GORDON; Gee! Drunks, beer bottles, stupid police officers, do you think dad will believe us, Scott?

SCOTT; I don't know if I believe it myself and I don't want to try it on dad. We'll just say the plant was deserted and that the coolant duct was clogged with weed. It's all lies, but it sounds more compelling to me.

The next day, the Hood had his mouse back, unaware of its little detour through Homer's pocket. Excited, he immediately put the tiny film on the projector.

It was not control boards or any high tech wonders that he saw, but faces, ugly and drunk faces, lying on a bar among empty beer bottles.

All twat was on the pictures was Homer and his little buddies, at Moe's, completely drunk.

…and as usual when the Hood is not pleased with the results of his evil plans, the rage has to come out. That time, it came out on the Mighty Atom, that got out of there a total loss, of absolutely no use.


End file.
